The present invention relates to a coordinate-measuring system for securely and intelligently coupling and connecting a mobile terminal device to a stationary arranged coordinate-measuring device. The invention further relates to a method for securely and intelligently coupling as well as connecting the mobile terminal device to the stationary arranged coordinate-measuring device. In addition, the invention relates to a coordinate-measuring device as well as a mobile terminal device being configured for the utilization in such a coordinate-measuring system. Finally, the invention relates to a computer program being configured for executing the method of the invention on a data-processing system.
The document DE 10 2010 045 071 A1 discloses a portable height-measuring and laying-out device for three-dimensional measuring a position of an object within a selected volume and/or laying out workpieces consisting of at least one moveable arm carrying a measuring, or laying-out, tool. The position the measuring and/or laying-out tool is forwarded via measuring means directly or indirectly to a computer for determining and detecting measuring values. The measuring tool comprises a hand piece which can be combined with a PDA (personal digital assistant), a smartphone, or a suitable mobile phone. These mobile (terminal) devices are coupled directly (wired) or indirectly (wireless) to the measuring device. By means of suitable software the substantial functions, the current coordinates, deviations, and the like can be illustrated on the respective display. By means of integrated control and input elements of the respective device such as a touchscreen, a keyboard, a joystick, or the like the substantial functions of the measuring software can be controlled by the respective device.
The document DE 10 2010 045 071 A1 discloses a coordinate system for securely and intelligently coupling and connecting a mobile terminal device to a stationary arranged coordinate-measuring device.
The document EP 2 505 959 A1 discloses a stationary arranged coordinate-measuring device comprising a measuring system, a control unit for the measuring system, as well as a remotely arranged evaluation unit. A mobile hand-held device (hand-held device) is additionally provided which communicates wirelessly, such as over WLAN or IR, with the control unit and/or the evaluation unit in order to move, for example, a probe of the measuring system within space by moving the hand device correspondingly within the space, wherein the movements of the hand devices are detected, for example, by inertial sensors. The hand device can be implemented, in particular, by a tablet computer on which the measured positions can also be illustrated.
The document US 2006/0135065 A1 discloses a Bluetooth device and a method for providing a service being determined by a Bluetooth PIN.
In the following coordinate-measuring devices will be described generally, i.e. devices having a measuring system or measuring head being moveable within a defined measuring volume relative to a workpiece. Defined measuring points on the workpiece are travelled to and measured by means of the measuring head. For this purpose the measuring head is often provided with touching elements, in particular in terms of a contact feeler having a spherical free end by which the desired measuring points on the workpiece are touched physically. Hence, a corresponding measuring head is frequently called a touching head. Alternatively, there are measuring heads by which defined measuring points on the workpiece are measured in a contactless manner, in particular by optical sensors. A control and evaluation unit determines from the position of the measuring head within measuring volume and, if desired, from the position of the scanning element relative to the measuring head during touching of the workpiece spatial coordinates representing the touched measuring point or the to-be-measured object. If the spatial coordinates are determined at a plurality of measuring points the geometrical properties of the workpiece can be measured such as the diameter of a drilling or the spatial distance of two geometry elements on the workpiece. Beyond that a plurality of spatial coordinates allow determination of measuring curves representing the spatial shape of individual geometry elements or even the spatial shape of the entire workpiece. Geometrical dimensions such as the diameter of a drilling or the distance between two geometry elements are frequently determined only by means of the measuring curves.
Since the coordinate-measuring devices typically are very expensive and have a complex structure, it is desirable in case that mobile terminal devices are used for operating the coordinate-measuring device to control the establishment of wireless connection between the coordinate-measuring device and the mobile terminal device, i.e. to verify the connection establishment and the data exchange with regard to an authorization and authenticity of the user of the mobile terminal device.
Further, it happens frequently that several coordinate-measuring systems are operated simultaneously within immediate vicinity to each other, for example in one single room. Therefore, it is desirable to ensure that a wireless connection is established and occurs only between the selected coordinate-measuring device and the mobile terminal device. Further, the connection is to be secure and the authorized user shall be allowed to establish the same.
Further, it is desirable to control the possibilities of using the mobile terminal device dependent on a degree of an access authorization. Thus, for example, an end user shall be displayed substantially only data and simple non-dangerous control options shall be provided. A service technician in turn shall have greater options of manipulation. For example, the service technician shall be allowed to change basic parameters of the coordinate-measuring device directly on site, which basic parameters could lead to the damage, if set improperly, or even to the destruction of the coordinate-measuring device. Often it is the case that the control unit and/or the evaluation unit are arranged remotely to the measuring system which makes it impossible to set these parameters on the site of the measuring system.